Property of Fangirls
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: The life of a chibi doll can be hard. Especially with these owners!
1. Why me!

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.

Description: OK so! ... How did this go again? Oh yah!! This is based on the pic Why me on Deviant Art The characters are chibi dolls and their owners none other than Cara and Emilie!

Not quite like the others with them.

Beware! Contains fan girls!

* * *

Ed sat on the shelf trying to keep as still as he could. He hoped the trembling couldn't be seen.  
It always seemed like when you wanted to stay still your body contrived against you. There was no reason for him to be shaking, he wasn't cold or scared (well maybe a little, who wouldn't be with a giant fan girl standing before him?) The only reason he was shaking was that he didn't want to.  
He had no idea how Al and Alfonse could stay so motionless. He knew Al saw this like a game and Alfonse... He had no idea what he thought.  
The girl grinned and bent forward. Studying them.  
He could feel his face turning red. It was all he could do not to back away, he wasn't used to such close inspection but it had been like this since the girl had found them in the store.  
Every now and then another one would come along and they would go on about how fun it was to have little adorable versions of the characters and how it was nice that they couldn't freak on them like the real Ed did. Their owner would then profess to find it amusing when he did.  
The other girl would bring along Wrath, Havoke, Scar and Winry.  
Ed knew he was going to be picked this time. She had spent the night snuggling with the two Al's and seemed to think it was only fair to give some attention to another one of her dolls. If she was thinking of Roy or Riza she wold be at the other shelf.  
He could see the jerk trying to withhold his laughter.  
This was it! The hand of the giant was coming closer! It closed around him to tightly for comfort.  
"Why me!" He cried, flailing his arms then stilled when she stopped.  
She held him up to her face. He was starting to sweat now but she didn't seem to be able to see.  
She sighed. "I've been spending too much time in the TV, I swear he just said something."  
'In? This girl has a few screws loose.' Ed thought disdainfully.  
She let her arm fall loosely so he was sideways and forgotten. "Now I'm talking to myself, I need to get out more often."  
"At least your not talking to your art again." She jumped and nearly dropped her Ed doll. "Emmy! Where did you come from? I didn't hear you coming down the stairs."  
They both giggled for no apparent reason then hugged each other.   
It was that girl. She had only brought Winry with her this time.  
They went up stairs, first dropping the chibi dolls on the bed. Ed bounced off and fell to the floor.  
"OW! Stupid clumsy girl!" This wasn't heard, both had already left.  
"Ed is so bad at this..." Alfonse said to himself now that it was safe. Al was having a thought bubble/ memory of how their last owner had tried to exorcize them because Ed had starting calling her names.  
"I shouldn't be able to see that." Alfonse muttered.  
They waited until they knew the girls weren't coming back right away then slipped off the shelf.  
Roy was chatting up the forever silent Riza and Winry was yelling at Ed about something.  
"I smell bananas." Ed''s commented to no one in particular.  
"No one cares what you smell runt!" The colonel yelled. He hadn't left his perch. It was harder to get down from then theirs. They heard him say in a lower voice. "Why do they get the good shelf anyway?"  
Hawkeye was playing with her gun so he shut his mouth promptly to avoid saying anything that may irritate her.  
She wasn't paying him any mind. He and Ed wound up fighting..  
"Why has brother been so combative recently?"  
"Why do you always call me brother?! I have a name you know!"  
"Because it's proper! If you really don't want me to then I won't. This proves my point though."  
"Oh. That's ok then. Hey! I am not combative!"  
"It must be from being cooped up in here all the time." Alfonse pitched in.  
"Don''t talk like I''m not here!"  
They heard noise from upstairs. The girls where back from wherever they had gone. In an instant they where all right where they had been. Hawkeye put her gun away reluctantly.  
It was time to be still for another night. This time the girls had a sleep over and piled all the dolls on the bed with them and stayed up talking of their mangas.  
When they fell asleep Ed wound up crushed under one of the giants.  
This was a normal day for them.

* * *

Footnotes!

Chibi dolls are real too. They just don't normaly walk around and talk is all. o.O


	2. B Day or D Day?

In the morning the girl that had slept over left without waking their owner or taking her dolls. They were all to scared to move. Their owner wouldn't notice but the other might and they figured she was coming back.

They were right.

Slowly and unsuccessfully she tried to quietly sneak up to the bed.

She tripped over the stereo but the other girl did not stir. Once at the side of the bed she whispered "Cara." And watched amused as her friend shot up on guard.

"Oh, hey Emm. Wha'time 'sit?" She relaxed and rubbed her eye.

"Uh, I think it's past three in the afternoon. We need to go to bed at better times."

Cara leaned around her friend to see the clock. Emilie was right about the time. "Why'd-ja wake me up for?"

She was trying so hard not to smile. "You have to look at something upstairs."

"Kay... Wait..." She stared off for a moment then her brow wrinkled and she spoke more coherently. "What did the dog eat this time?"

"She's outside. It's something else, come'on and see already." Emilie was now grinning.

"Alright, alright I'm up."

Ed couldn't get over how unfair this was. They were so going to come back so they still couldn't move.

The two could be heard upstairs. Their owner squealed and began speaking rapidly but the floor muffled her voice.

Footsteps stampeded down the stairs. When they came back in Cara was holding something long and furry. A ferret.

Winry sighed almost inaudibly.

"We're so dinner." Ed said low enough not to be heard. For once.

By the humans anyway because the ferret perked up and stared a bit too intently at him. It was like how the owner stared but amazingly enough that would be more preferable than this. The girls talked more but they weren't listening. All the dolls had their attention on the new pet.

Sure she had a dog but it wasn't allowed downstairs and her cat wasn't allowed in her room unless she was there (she didn't trust it) and even then not often, but this thing seemed to actually be paying them attention. So not good.

"We should go find it some stuff, I wonder what a ferret needs?" She held it up and snuggled it. "You'll be ok down here for now won't you? Yes you will! You're a good fur ball, yes you are!"

They way she was talking to it made Ed sick to the stomach. It was nearly incomprehensible but he was feeling jealous of the thing.

She set is down on the dresser and put them back on their shelves.

It walked to the edge and watched curiously as they left the room. It wanted more attention from them.

The door was closed tight. No way out for any of them.

With a swish of its tail it turned it's attention to them.

"There's that creepy stair again."

"I think it's cute."

"Don't go trying to pet it though ok Al?"

Al thought about it then laughed nervously and agreed.

Now they couldn't leave their shelf. It paced bellow them and tried to jump up a few times. It always seemed focused on Ed.

"Why does it only want to eat me?! Why always me?!"

The girls had gone shopping. It would be a long time before they came home.

A long, long time.


End file.
